


Baddies

by sinewa



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mirror Universe, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinewa/pseuds/sinewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Stony Bingo on cap_ironman comm.</p><p>A short look at a different Steve and Tony. The more things stay the same, the more they change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baddies

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom, concrit welcome, but be kind?
> 
> I have my own internal score card of villains/heroes in this world, but let me know if the players/scenario mentioned is unclear. There's so much more for this universe in my head, but hopefully this can stand alone.
> 
> This was inspired by a comment asking for Overlord Steve and FaithfulSecond Tony. Not sure how well it worked, but here we go.

Baddies

 

It was a curious dance, watching Tony, his attention spread over too many screens to count, arms raised and hands manipulating the images suspended around him like a bubble. The only sound in the room was his running commentary with JARVIS, identifying hotspots, emerging threats, tracking information. It probably could be streamlined if Steve allowed Tony to continue with his Extremis project, but so far the costs outweighed the benefits, and he would not risk Tony. 

“I’m certain I told you to rest almost three hours ago,” he said mildly. 

Tony whipped around to face him, eyes widening and lips parting in surprise. It was a very good look on him. 

“I-I’m sorry, sir. I received an alert on Rumlow’s location and—“

“Tony.”

Tony’s mouth snapped shut, and he bowed his head in contrition. JARVIS, correctly reading the situation, shut down the projections so as not to distract them.

“Do you know why I recalled War Machine?” he asked softly.

Tony shuddered, but shook his head.

“After you, he is the most skilled at handling the armor. I’m tasking him with the hunt for Rumlow.”

A sharp inhale was the only reaction from Tony, and Steve took a moment to admire his control. Were Steve anyone else, he wouldn’t have noticed the coiled tension in his shoulders, though the rest of him remained at ease. 

“Do you not trust Rhodes?”

Tony raised his head and met his eyes as he replied, “I do.”

“Do you think he will fail?” he asked sharply.

“No, sir.”

“Then you should be able to sleep peacefully.”

Tony clenched his jaw but remained silent. There were very few people more stubborn than Steve, but Tony came fairly close. Another day, it would be fun to see how far he could test their combined resolve, but he had other plans for his evening. 

He sighed. “Speak up, then, I don’t have all night.”

“It should be me,” Tony said fiercely. 

“Are you questioning my judgement?” he retorted, crossing his arms. It was a cheap tactic for intimidation, but he was not unaware of the effect it had on his uniform. It was hard to make out with his coloring, but Steve thought he detected a slight flush and resisted the urge to smile. 

“We both know Rhodey will do an excellent job, he’s one of the best Hunters we have, but you know- you _know_ \- he’s not as good as I am. I’m faster, more efficient, and will be able to take down his whole cell in a matter of days—“

“Iron Man is certainly worth his weight in gold,” he conceded. “But you’ve already taken out the ringleader; Rumlow is the only one left with any sort of pull in the rebels’ ranks and Rhodes is already on it.” 

“Iron Man capturing him will send a better message to the public, and delivering him up only days after the Widow’s execution will only cement your position.”

With a wry smile, Steve replied, “I don’t think there’s anything to doubt, Tony. The most active threat to our world has been eliminated—"

“He almost _killed you_!” 

The outburst hung in the room, heavy and full of meaning, betrayed by the fire in Tony’s eyes and clenched fists at his side. He was nearly vibrating with anger and the need to go, move, do was fighting against his self-control and it was so _Tony_ , so full of passion and life, and all in _his_ name; it took everything Steve had not to react as wished, but to give Tony what he needed. 

His voice was like black ice when he spoke. “Do I look dead, Stark?”

A slow breath, and then a shaky, “no” answered him. 

“Am I weak or incompetent?”

“No.”

“Do I surround myself with simpletons and fools?”

A sigh answered him.

“The why do you think I’d let a wanna-be hero like Rumlow kill me?”

Tony flinched and shook his head. “He was only – It was my fuck-up. It was my call to let Romanov work security for the United Americas celebration. She was the only reason he even got close enough to fire off a shot. If I had kept her in East America, he wouldn’t have gotten anywhere near you and Jan wouldn’t have a broken arm.”

Sometimes Steve could only marvel at the convoluted mess of guilt that happened in Tony Stark’s mind. The man was a genius, and Steve knew full well he would not be where he was without him, but it was hard to reconcile his ruthless pragmatism with such a backwards emotional landscape.

“Jan has a broken arm because she was too enthusiastic in flinging the Widow into walls. I’d say she’s rather happy with the result, regardless.” 

Steve moved across the room to close the short distance between them. He waited until Tony looked him straight in the eyes and said, his voice hard, “Widow was with us from the beginning. That’s nearly a decade in deep cover, and that’s assuming she was with the Avengers rebellion the whole time. Her work and intel was impeccable, and helped us quell any resistance time and again. You never trusted her with more than her job and you have never faltered in your loyalty to me.”

Tony looked like he desperately wanted to turn away, but Steve reached out and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, forcing him to meet his gaze, to feel the truth.

“This is not your fault.”

There was a choked noise from Tony and a refusal in the set of his mouth and lines on his forehead, but Steve squeezed his neck and repeated, “Not. Your. Fault.” A tense moment passed, as some shadow moved through Tony’s eyes, but eventually he relaxed into Steve’s hold, placing his own hand on Steve’s wrist. 

“I still want to kill him for you.”

A low chuckle escaped him. “Of course you do,” he said softly.

“I could still catch him faster than Rhodey,” Tony muttered.

“I know. But I have plans that include you, here, not chasing a dead man walking. And if you’re very good, I’ll let you watch when I play with him.”

Tony’s eyes widened and his breathing picked up, but his voice was nonchalant as he asked, “Plans? More important plans than catching a would-be assassin of our world leader?”

Steve smiled knowingly and pulled him closer, wrapping his other hand possessively around Tony’s hip. 

He bent his head and let his lips brush against Tony’s ear, “Yes, plans. You, on your knees, sucking me. On your back, wrapping your legs around me. On your front, presenting your ass for me. Me, using you until you have no voice left to scream my name.”

Tony shivered, gripping Steve tightly. “And if I’m good? I can watch you play with Rumlow?” 

“I think a gallon or so of water and a glass sounding probe might be fun.”

Tony moaned, bringing their hips together and slowly rocking against him. 

“Can I break it? Please, let me break it. I’ll be so good for you, Steve, please sir, let me break it.”

Steve brought his mouth down on Tony’s, holding his head in place and devouring him with lips and teeth and tongue. Tony ground his hips forward, pushing for more, but Steve tightened his hold and pushed him back.

“We’ll see how good you are first. Time for bed.”

Tony licked his lips and smiled.

END


End file.
